Dimitri's Way
by writergirl447
Summary: This is simply Vampire Academy in Dimitri's POV! I hope you guys like it. There isn't anything bad, just some colorful language. Don't read if your not okay with that, but there isn't a lot, and it's Rose so, enough said. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you guys like it! 15 reviews until I update next, so review, review, review! PS: For those who are reading When We Meet Again, I still need 3 more reviews to date before I update again, don't you want to know the smutty goodness in Rose's POV?**_

_**Review! PSS: In this story, I know this isn't how the capture happened but I wanted to make Rose a little more badass and I wanted to spice it up a little more.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters and story of Vampire Academy belong to Richelle Mead, lucky bitch.**_

In the world we live in, everyone is fake. To some extent even, a stranger to themselves. But then you find those special people that make you believe that your life is worth living, that our generation will be the best to come. But then you meet the other half. The people that make you feel like we are failing as teachers, moms, dads, managers, brothers, sisters, bosses, etc. Those are the people you judge from a glance at their permanent record.

That was how I thought when I saw Rosemarie Hathaway's permanent record. My first thought was _Dear God, what could she have possibly done to get suspended 6 times, have too many detentions to count, and have all the teachers turn against her? _My second thought was how different we are. Two people with the same job, same motives, but a completely different life. My third thought was about how I was going to change Rosemarie's ways and rescue the Princess.

First act of business: we have to catch them. We got a tip from a college in Portland, and now here we were. I felt kind of like a stalker, but for all the right reasons. I was doing a service to the community, but I was being a terrible person at the same time.

Suddenly, the dorm room containing Rosemarie and Princess Valissa emanated a piercing scream. In no time at all, the light flicked on. I saw the side of a girl, Rosemarie, walking over to the bed beside her own and taking the Princess in her arms. Even with my hearing strained, I could not make out what the two girls were saying.

Then, Rosemarie moved her hair to one side of her head and tilted her neck at the Princess. Wait—what! A pale Princess leaned back, refusing. Rosemarie wouldn't have it. She insisted. I have never seen this before, a Dhampire friend giving blood to a Moroi friend, because I know for a fact that they are not together sexually. She must be a very good friend because all of a sudden, the Princess leaned her head down to Rosemarie's neck and began to drink.

All I did was stare; astonished at the sight before me. '_That's dedication at its finest_,' I thought. Valissa then got up and walked away, probably going down stairs to get something. I saw Rosemarie grab a bandage from her nightstand and look around.

Her gaze locked with mine. Anger, shock, and possessiveness flooded the young girls eyes as I fully took her in. Tan skin, brown hair that was just about black, chestnut eyes, full lips, and angular features. She's extremely attractive. _'Stop it; you are on a mission Belikov!'_ I yelled internally. This exchange was just mere seconds, but it seemed like eternity.

Our cover was blown, way to go Belikov. I silently slipped back into the trees, but she saw me. _'God, damn it!'_ From the cover of trees, I saw her with 2 jackets, 2 purses, and a pair of shoes in hand, matched with a backpack slung on her shoulder. She works fast.

Not 2 minutes later I saw the Princess and her run out of the building, Valissa supporting a clumsy Rosemarie. They quickly ran down the road to a car as I chased after them silently. _'Why is Rosemarie so clumsy?'_ I wondered. _'Oh, the bite. This should be easy enough. She's pretty fast for an incredibly intoxicated teenager though.'_

Every second or two, I could tell Rosemarie was listening for our footsteps, but we were so close, it didn't matter if she could hear us.

"Lis, get in the fucking car and drive! Go, I promise I'll be okay!" Rosemarie shouted as we came even closer. She knew she was holding the Princess back from escape.

"NO! Rose I'm not leaving you!" Valissa shouted back stubbornly, still dragging Rosemarie along. We reached them just as they reached the car. Rose moved into a defensive position, trying to _protect _Valissa from the 20 guardians that surrounded them, if you can even call it that.

"Damn it!" I heard her mumble under her breath and I almost laughed. Almost.

"Go." I said, and at the same time, 3 of the guardians launched themselves at Rosemarie. What I wasn't expecting was for her to jump into the air and kick the 2 guardians at her sides extremely hard in the abdomen. The third guardian was subject to various punches and kick combinations as the rest of us just stood there, astonished.

'_This girl is 17, right? She didn't finish her training?'_ I asked myself as I watched her take out 2 more guardians. When I stepped forward, the others stepped back and I locked eyes yet again with Rosemarie. Her eyes widened in recognition and slight agitation with the growing threat.

"Just give up. We don't want to hurt you or the Princess." I reasoned.

She started laughing. _At me._ "Please! If you didn't want to make our lives hell you wouldn't be here in the first place. And if you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have sent those hounds after us!"

"What hounds?" I asked, confused.

"Ha. Play dumb, smart. You know you sent 20 of those freaking PS hounds after us. _**(A/N: It's PS, right? I forgot, I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Someone can review and tell me it would be appreciated.)**_

"We didn't send anything after the Princess or you. This is our first offensive." Rose wore a slightly confused and skeptical expression that instantly darkened as I took a hesitant step forward. I reached for her wrist and she pulled away quickly, moving her hair away and exposing her neck. Her wound had bled through the bandage.

As soon as she saw me staring she moved her hair to cover the bite.

"Rose, stop. We'll be okay."

"Lissa I couldn't let—." The princess turned Rose's head towards her own and looked her in the eyes. "I said, stop. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

Her calming words confused me further as Rose shook her head violently.

"I can't believe you tried to do that! You promised you never would, Lis!"

"I'm sorry I just—." I grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her away from the Princess.

"Princess, my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am here to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy."


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I know I've kinda been on hiatus for a while but promise as soon as the summers here my stories will be my top priority! So, right now I would like to bring your attention to what fanfiction is doing. If you didn't already know they are taking down fantastic stories, maybe some of the best I have ever read, for being MA, violent, sexual, based on a song…. The list is endless. We deserve to have our works published and read on this cite if we give fair warning, no matter what! I believe strongly in this and want you to help to.

If you want this to end, go to:

www (dot) change (dot) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

take away the spaces and add dots accordingly to sign a petition, hoping to stop the madness on fanfiction.

We shouldn't have our writing taken away! I really suggest signing the petition!

Thank you and I'll update soon!

XOXO- Alexis


End file.
